


To forgive (and accept love as it is)

by Kechk



Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Time Travel, not a fix it, probably not what you're expecting, the characters are just learning things without Shin going into limbo and Eun Tak dying, ugh im so bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kechk/pseuds/Kechk
Summary: After the encounter with Park Joong Heon the demon, Shin, Eun Tak, Sunny and the reaper find themselves unceremoniously dumped into the middle of a celebratory dinner in the ancient palace of Goryeo.In which the group don't look a gift horse in the mouth despite it coming from a demon. Leave the past as is? As if.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long AU one shot because I don't trust myself with chaptered works (cackles self-deprecatingly). Canon pairings but not the main focus. Think of them as a team of friends, a family. Let's throw past lives at the characters and watch them dance. There’s not much action or anything, it’s more of the characters finding solace in meeting their past selves. 
> 
> Im not too happy with this. I just got tired at one point and resorted to do the usual angst narration. This is why multi-chap fics aren't easy for me. I can't write 'actions' lol.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Set in the time prior to Yeo bestowing the sword to General Kim.

His limbs felt heavy and he was nursing a throbbing headache. His coat was bunched uncomfortably underneath him. Sluggishly pushing himself up, he noted the broken porcelain pieces underneath his bare palms, fortunately not piercing skin.

“Intruders! Intruders!” 

He heard the muffled version of a male yell in… was that? It was a language he only heard in nightmares and his memories of ancient Goryeo. He blinked, grimacing at the small bleeding gash on one side of his forehead. He was surprised his fedora was still on his head, albeit tilted to one side.

“What…?”

He squinted, trying hard to remember what had happened. 

_ “Park Joong Heon! Answer my call!” _

_ The foul demon had shrieked at an inhuman pitch, releasing its possession of Eun Tak. She was slumped with a grim looking goblin, the infamous blade glowing a bright blue between them.  _

_ A white flash blinded him, bursting forth from the ghost, its shriek piercing his eardrums. _

_ Then there was the stomach lurching feeling of falling before a loud crash, four bodies littered in close proximity. _

Yeo's breath hitched. The men around him could  _ see  _ him. And they were dressed in armour suspiciously similar to the soldiers of the palace in his past life.

“Don't move or else!”

Pushing down his fast rising panic, he looked around himself. The goblin, his bride and his sister were all comatose on what appeared to be a royal dining banquet.

“I said don't move!”

Despite the warning in the soldier's voice, the only thing the reaper could think of were the many sci fi shows he watched in his spare time. As a reaper, he simply couldn't deny the possibility of  _ time travel.  _ Not when the goblin and himself could stop  _ time. _

“What is the meaning of this?” A new voice joined the huddled bodies. 

Yeo still had enough self-control to not curse out loud as he found himself being stared down by  _ General Kim Shin. _

“Who are you?”

Frost was spreading across the palace grounds as he panicked.

* * *

 

One instant he was bringing some rice to his lips with his chopsticks and celebrating a victorious battle with his men, the next the entire table was nearly broken with four people falling from the  _ sky. _

The general was tired but celebratory banquets organised by royalty meant there was an obligation to go. Besides that, he didn't want the politicians seeing him and his troops as egoists, having their own agenda against the crown.

Their popularity amongst the populace was great and he didn't want the politics of the royal council worrying of their possible  _ coup.  _ He scoffed, his sword was by the command of the king. 

Some of his men however, he knew, had been spewing about their platoon's greatness and strength. He would have to rectify this, to remind them that they were subservient to the crown and not him, their general. 

He had faith that the young king knew of his general’s stance. He had worries for his majesty, the late king and the other heirs in the Wang family had all died from a terrible sickness. He however, had doubts, despite not being a physician. The age when the symptoms showed varied to greatly. He had his suspicions that there was some sinister insider manipulating the royal family. So far, the only suspect was the eunuch that always stood by the young king’s side.

The man, whenever Shin had the opportunity to speak to the king, was the king’s most trusted advisor. He was a filter to everything the king’s other subjects would attempt to tell him. Unlike them, Joong Heon had the grip of a parent, the royal officials banked on the king’s duty to his country. Wang Yeo would listen to him even if the councilmen would disagree with the snake’s suggestions. 

Now was not the time for pondering or worrying about his king though.

“Who are you?”

He placed his sword onto the strange man’s jugular. He was dressed in attire that wasn’t warm enough for the weather, a strange hat on his head. His pale features in contrast to the dark clothing made him look like a ghost. His men did have reason to be terrified.

The stranger bit his red lips, in deep thought. His eyes were familiar to Shin. They looked like the young king’s. 

“I’ll ask once more, who are you and why have you come here?”

The reaper licked his lips before answering, his pronunciation was strange and his voice betrayed his air of bravado.

“My name is Kim Woo Bin, I am not your enemy, please remove your blade. I will answer your questions after I check on my companions.”

“If you so much as move suspiciously, my men will rain arrows onto your body.”

Shin stepped back to allow the thin man, Woo Bin, to turn to the other strangers limp on the tabletop.

“Sir! Look!”

Woo Bin was shaking a man with features strikingly similar to his. 

“Oi, idiot goblin! Wake up!”

* * *

He was dreaming about Eun Tak’s smile, as bright as the sun during summer. There were peach flowers blooming all over the country, petals billowing through the wind, spreading their fragrance. He smiled as dream Eun Tak moved to whisper in his ears-

_ Oi, stupid goblin! Wake up! _

He jumped awake, butting heads with the reaper.

Yeo yelped in pain, falling backwards onto bowls of… rice?

_ Wha…? _

If he wasn't annoyed by the reaper ruining his dream and nursing a splitting headache, he would've laughed at the reaper's funny face.

In his honest opinion, the reaper's face, regardless of the expression, was something you could laugh at.

Recent events were catching up with him and  _ oh my god who is that in my armour and my face. _

“What the hell!? Who- who is tha- that?!” He was yelling and gesturing unintelligibly, ignoring the arrows pointing at him.

“ _ How is this even possible?” General  _ Kim Shin whispered. In the back of his mind he thought, who was this clumsy, noisy imitation of him?

“I think you have an idea of where and  _ when  _ we are.” The man with the strange hat grumbled with a hand prodding at the small head wound.

The goblin was still sputtering.

“Check on the others you idiot!” 

* * *

Unsure of what to do yet, the four of them agreed to be restrained by the general's men with rope.

“I did not sign up for this. Are we seriously in ancient Goryeo?!” Sunny was putting extreme effort to not _kill_ the two men in their party. She was still processing the fact that her lover was a Grim Reaper and that he was Wang Yeo in her past life. She was still processing the fact that her brother was an immortal goblin. She was still processing that her part timer was his bride and some  _ unknown variable  _ to  _ god's  _ plans.

She did not deserve to be caught up in more strange phenomena. She hadn't the stomach for it yet.

Yeo had given her a sympathetic look, typical. 

_ Stupid self-deprecating man.  _

“Do these ropes need to be so tight?” She knew she was being extremely whiny but  _ damn it she was at home about to drink herself to oblivion just a few hours ago and now she has time traveled 900 plus years into the past with the three people who'd introduced her to the supernatural. _

Even though the people around her were confused with what she was saying (they probably didn't understand her modern curse words) her fury was palpable. 

Several of the younger soldiers had clutched their withdrawn sword’s handles, as if expecting her to burst into flames and wage hell on earth. She certainly felt like it.

They were being escorted to the king, younger Wang Yeo she guessed. With her past life's memories, she knew the general’s getup was the same as when she’d been executed. That meant  _ Queen  _ Kim Sun was about 16 and  _ King  _ Wang Yeo about a year or two older. 

She was about to meet the fool and her past life whom she thought  _ should have done more, could have done more  _ to avoid tragedy. 

If she was feeling this overwhelmed, the two men couldn’t be immune either. 

“Boss, I don’t think you should struggle and make so much noise. You’re making the troops uneasy.” Eun Tak’s level headedness in the situation was what grounded Sunny into the present. Or past? Time as a destination was a weird concept.

“Some of them look really scared, they might do something they don’t mean to.”

They were being lead in a line, General Kim leading the reaper, her brother, her part timer and finally herself. The many armed soldiers made her feel as though she was marching to her execution. Having the two supernatural beings test the waters was a small comfort.

The general led them to a familiar area. Yeo, Shin and Sunny paled at the base of the stairs. Eun Tak could feel the tension in the air go up a few notches.

“What is the meaning of this general? Who are these people?” The eunuch stepped forward to meet the ensemble of strangely clothed people and their contrasting armed escorts. Shin was practically bristling at the sight of the now truly-undead man. Sunny could feel worry and dread, both her own and echoes of her memories as Kim Sun, bubble up. The reaper was uneasy, the child Wang Yeo in him protective but the reaper loathing. 

“I have need to speak with the king. It is a matter of great urgency, sir.” The noble war general version of the goblin spoke, grating at Shin’s nerves.

He had forgotten how when he was alive he was a boot licker.

“General, you are aware that one of these captives bear startling resemblance to yourself. I implore you to explain.” 

“These people fell from the sky onto our celebratory banquet sir. So far they have identified themselves to be-” He pointed at them one by one. “Kim Woo Bin, Kim Shin,” Joong Heon’s brows raised hilariously high. “Ji Eun Tak and ‘Sunny’ or Kim Sun.”

“What is this nonsense?!”

“Indeed, general. Who are these people? One shares your name and another, my wife’s.” The new voice drew their attention just as its owner stepped through the soldiers making way like a dramatic stage curtain. A young Wang Yeo was being flanked by his own private guard and servants. Eun Tak was sure she felt the area turn a few degrees cooler, her shoes were being frozen over by frost originating from the reaper.

The reaper was reeling from the torrent of self-loathing and regret bubbling within him. The image of himself was standing in front of him, a physical target for him to redirect all the self-punishment. Unaware, his abilities slipped from his control and suddenly the young king was yelping from the biting cold felt through his soles.

_ I was a killer I was Wang Yeo I killed all of them her him everyone- _

_ It was my fault my fault my fault so weak so spineless so cowardly- _

_ Wang Yeo the fool is standing right there- _

“What is this!” The king had stumbled backwards, eyes bulging as literal icicles were forming in the air surrounding the grim reaper.

“Witchcraft!”

“They’re using black magic to kill the king!”

“Protect the king!”

“Witches!”

Shin was desperately holding back a seething reaper.

* * *

The situation had escalated from bad to terrible in an instant.

At the heart of it was a reaper that simply had not had the time come to terms with the fact that he had been a self-loathing, depressed, king of Goryeo, murderer of his loved ones.

“Stop it! God damn it-” Shin wasn’t calm either, it’s just that having the memories for so many years had given him more time to come to terms with his past. Not completely of course, he still bore disappointment and anger at the young king.

Right now the situation called for the simplicity of his thinking. The reaper, his friend, was redirecting his fury and resentment at the younger, living version of himself. Those feelings had previously been directed at only himself. It still was if he considered the young king trembling fearfully from the flying arrows and icicles in the air to be the reaper he knew.

In their panic and chaos, the soldiers had fired their arrows at their group. Eun Tak and Sunny were screaming at the blistering cold winds, huddling together for protection. Shin had his hands full with making sure the debris didn’t hit them and that the reaper would not get any closer to the kid.

“ _ Let me go! He doesn’t deserve to breathe!” _

“Stop it you idiot!” Shin’s arms were tiring as he held the other back, blue flames licking whatever icicles that came near him and the others.

“ _ Let me go! He deserves to die-!” _

As loudly as he was able to, Shin yelled into the reaper’s ears.

“ _ You’re going to kill yourself again?!” _

The arrows and icicles and debris stopped abruptly in the air. The silence was deafening.

As he released his hold on everything in the air, they crashed to the ground just as his tears streamed down.

* * *

“Defensive position! Protect the king!” General Kim had readied his sword and steadied his stance between the young king and the strange man. He was unsure of how to handle the situation any further, he hadn’t expected an _icy_ _typhoons or blue fire._

Right now, the man in the strange hat seemed the greatest threat to his majesty. 

“Stand down or else!”

The silly imitation of him (and he was just that, and  _ imitation, h _ e couldn’t be  _ this  _ tactless) shoved ‘Woo Bin” behind him and was chuckling awkwardly to defuse the situation.

“Ah, sorry about my friend here. Uh-” His gaze travelling everywhere but to the General’s stern ones. “He’s a little worked up and stressed right now, don’t mind him.” 

The general’s right eye twitched as his doppelganger made placating hand gestures for the soldiers to lower their weapons. 

“You made an enemy of yourself when you attempted to attack the king. That makes you deserving of execution.”

His double gulped in fear. 

“Could you, erm, forget that ever happened?” He replied sheepishly. ‘Eun Tak’ groaned behind him. The goblin was making things worse!

“What is the meaning of this?!” An angered eunuch hissed out behind the general, chaperoning a slightly trembling young king. “How dare you make an attempt on the king’s life on palace grounds!”

His double sobered, as if whatever nervousness from before had never existed. 

Why would he be so wary of the king’s guardian than the skilled troops in his immediate vicinity?

What threat did Park Joong Heon pose that would garner the wrath of these obviously not-humans?

“General, I beg of you to drive that sword you’re directing at me into  _ that snake’s  _ belly.” The voice and the face was familiar, he’s seen it reflecting in the orbs of the enemies he’d slain on the battlefield. 

Wherever this clone of his came from, he was an extremely accurate imitation of himself.

“What business have I done to gain such contempt from you? Speak plainly.” The young king announced, his brow scrunching on his still babyish face.

“Your majesty, I believe it is best if we remove them from your vicinity. For your safety-”

“Enough, general. I will have answers.” There was that niggling feeling in the general’s mind that he was not in favourable terms with the king. He acquiesced. His double had the nerve to snort.

“Wow. I used to really kiss your ass, reaper.” He whistled. 

“Shut up already!” Sunny ground out from clenched teeth.

‘Kim Shin’ faked a cough before continuing.

“We are from a future 900 years from now. I am your future self.”

_ What. _

* * *

Maybe he shouldn’t have quite broke out the news like that. 

But it was indeed getting tiresome being tied up and led around. He was doing it because the reaper or himself could kill someone. And then Sunny and Eun Tak would murder them.

Sunny would. Eun Tak would guilt him to death.

Anyway. 

“I, you, were turned into an immortal goblin by the deities because of hmghph-!” The reaper covered his mouth with his hands, hissing.

“You idiot goblin!”

“Yah! What? They want an explanation, we should just give it! It'll change things!”

He could see the possibility flit through the reaper's bloodshot eyes, how a tiny seed of  _ hope  _ was growing. He had so desperately wanted to  _ punish  _ himself the possibility of  _ fixing  _ things hadn't even crossed his mind.

_ You poor servant of the underworld. _

It would have been easier if they weren't friends.

“Shin, not here. We can’t discuss things here.” Eun Tak pursed her lips and nudged her shoulder in the eunuch’s general direction. 

He had to surrender. His bride was right.

Hearing his sigh of acceptance, Eun Tak turned toward the gathered mass, voice a contrast to her small stature.

“Your majesty, we ask that you… forgive the greeting. There are… things of import we need to tell you but not in this hostile environment. We need to speak to you in private.”

Joong Heon mistook her slight hesitation for fear.  “You dare demand his majesty entertain your desires after an attempt on his life?”

“It was a terrible error made because of misunderstanding. Please believe Shin, we are from a future that bears tragedy we think we can avoid.” She stared into the general's eyes, the same yet different. This general was not the man she knew and loved but that did not mean she did not reflect her will to protect him in her eyes. 

The general was baffled, who was she? This unconditional caring was foreign to him. 

“Your majesty, Wang Yeo. In the future you are my good friend but I do not want you to experience such tragedy. Not when we were given a gift, an opportunity to stop it.”

The reaper felt his heart burning, he did not deserve their kindness, only punishment. But Shin, Eun Tak and Sunny did not. Never. He could wallow in despair but not them, never them. If they could change things… they wouldn’t have to hurt. 

The determination to protect, to keep them happy pulsed through him. He would do his best.

“What you say concerns me-”

“Ji Eun Tak.”

“Lady Ji. But I would be a fool to see you alone. You have just made an attempt on my life after all.” 

Shin stared at the young king. 

How had none of them noticed how deeply the tendrils of Joong Heon’s manipulation were implanted on the child’s mind? The gift of hindsight had already made him regret not doing more when he had been mortal. 

Seeing the young king alive and still under the eunuch’s feet cemented his opinion that had the council been more attentive to the king, had the late king not ignored him, had the queen’s attempts to sway him came about earlier, had the general outright told him of the man’s poisonous tongue and selfish desires-

The tragedy that befell them could have been avoided.

“That is why we ask that the Queen, Kim Sun, and her brother, General Kim Shin, join us. The three of you are tied together in this future. Please. We have no intention of deceiving you nor harming you. You have already seen what he can do.” Eun Tak pointed at the reaper. 

His true identity was still hidden from the people born in this era. Eun Tak frowned, worried.

_ Mr Reaper, you will have to reveal yourself. The only way we can convince the king is if he heard advice from himself. We’ll be there for you. _

“Why the general? What role does he play?” The king queried with animosity on his features. The king was paranoid of the general. That certainly seemed true to Eun Tak. It was just extremely sad to know that this king, just about a year younger than herself, was made to distrust and fear the wrong people.

She saw a flicker of distress on the General’s face. The pieces of the past were now fitting together better for the goblin bride. 

As general Kim would fear the wedge the king was driving through their relations, he would become desperate to cater to whatever the king whimsied, even if it was laced with Joong Heon’s malice. 

In a twisted cycle, the king would grow even more fearful of the general’s efficiency in subservience, believing there to be some evil intent. The people would also come to love the general for whatever he accomplished. This would become a threat to Wang Yeo, a boy that did not know  _ love  _ was not finite, ridiculously conditional and  _ rare _ . 

Later, the king would distrust a queen that could not side with him, convinced that she had also betrayed him for her brother. The only lips he would always end up listening to was the one that agreed with his mind. 

Finally, the cycle would end with tragedy for all. 

Eun Tak’s eyes brimmed with tears. She did not want their story to end in tragedy, her friends had been  _ victims  _ of a cruel man’s greed. 

“The general is not someone you need to fear, Wang Yeo.” Sunny began to speak, supporting her part timer’s unflinching desire to change the ending of these people’s stories.

She saw the young king flinch. What terrible parent taught their child that their love was conditional?

“He fights for you because he loves you, as do your people and your wife. Please. We want to prevent your terrible future.”

The uneasy king fidgeted where he stood. This Eun Tak? Sunny? Why did they speak of him so fondly? He had done nothing at all for her. Likewise with his general. How had he inspired such loyalty?

He wanted to know why he never felt alright within the palace, how his decisions never seemed to sit well in his heart.

So, unlike the original story’s Wang Yeo, this one made the choice to accept another’s care and concern. 

* * *

The four of them sat opposite of the three others gathered in the room.

The young king looked uncomfortable in his seat. For once, he would hear advice without the filter of Park Joong Heon, his caretaker.

He had always doubted about the truth behind what he learnt from the eunuch’s lips but he had always been terrified to confront it. 

How could a child question if his parent loved him? If they found out, if an opposite so  _ extreme _ was true- 

_ How could he live with knowing he was not beloved by his dearest parent? _

“Your majesty, please calm down, you’re trembling.” His general was by his side, eyes reflecting concern.

_ But why? His father’s love had the condition of listening to him. Of obeying him. What did this man want? _

_ “He wants your kingdom, your people’s admirations, my king. He seeks only your ruin.” _

That was what his father had told him and it was only  _ logical. _

He inhaled and released a shuddering breath, controlling his bodily reactions to the torrent of concerns in his mind was easy. He was used to it. 

“Oh my god.” The lady named ‘Sunny’ had tears trailing down her cheeks. Eun Tak held her hand tightly. She too was realising just how deep Joong Heon’s control went. 

“I’m not sure how to start actually.” Eun Tak was having a hard time deciding what was most important to tell as well as the best way to tell it. 

“I know how to do that.” The man in the strange hat had been quiet for so long, his voice surprised everyone.

“Are you sure?” Sunny queried with concern.

“Yes.”

* * *

The decision to speak had been motivated by what Shin had yelled at him earlier.

He would only be killing himself, if he did not help this younger version of himself.

His doppleganger.

Him.

He decided that one person disappointing everyone with their life (him) was more than enough.

* * *

“This is Kim Shin and he is General Kim’s future self.” He gestured at the goblin.

“This is Sunny, Queen Kim Sun’s future self.” He pointed at the lady with bright orange hair.

“Eun Tak is Kim Shin’s bride.” He tilted his head in her direction.

“Finally… I am Wang Yeo. Your future self.”

He looked down at the ground. 

He felt like a sinner confessing his crimes. 

His crime was being Wang Yeo. 

Collecting himself as best he could he stared at the young’s kings hard, stubborn and naive eyes. They were the same, only one was still in denial of the twisted nature of his upbringing whilst the other was suffering its repercussions.

“You are, no. I was a terrible king.” He could feel the tightness of his heart, his lungs were being squeezed so hard he couldn’t inhale. 

The goblin gave him a prompt elbowing in his ribs. He continued with shaky breath.

“When I was king, I was manipulated by Park Joong Heon to fear people who had only the best intentions for me. People who loved me unconditionally. Yes, there are such things.”

It was overwhelming to speak.

“I was terrified of General Kim’s popularity. Wary that he would usurp the throne with the populace's favouring. Thus, I attempted to destroy him by sending him to bloody wars far far away.” He grimaced, even if the goblin forgave him, he could not yet forgive himself for being so cruel.

“Joong Heon then convinced me that I had to remove him, even as he kept returning victorious. He gave me a sword and instructed I order the General to kill himself with it.” The reaper noted the young king’s body tensing. Ah, so he was still at the stage where he was still considering the order.

“I was met with resistance from my queen, who attempted to tell me Joong Heon’s poisonous words were spewing out from my mouth. This created a wedge between us. I could not believe she loved me because she did not support what I thought had been the correct action.”

“Later, the general returns, victorious once more. I was finally convinced to execute him, my wife, the entire Kim family and their servants. I ended up alone in a palace with only Joong Heon to accompany me.” The reaper smiled self-deprecatingly. 

“No! I would never do that to her!”

“You won’t. I won’t let you. _ I did _ and their blood is on  _ my  _ hands.” He snarled. 

“You have suspicions as to how your family members died, yes?” The young king straightened to attention, he had always had suspicions. 

“They are all true. Joong Heon had them all poisoned to death. He did not love me, he only used me and deceived me and-”

The reaper hadn’t realised he was gasping for breath, he was angry and ashamed and feeling absolutely wretched.

“ _ He doesn’t love you, he only loves himself!”  _ He yelled what he had taken years to learn and realise. By then, for him, it had been too late. 

The young king was sobbing, the parasite on his heart finally acknowledged as the creature it was. 

“After that, I killed myself in my despair with the same poison Joong Heon gave to my predecessors.”

He felt lightheaded. He was a complete hypocrite. 

He was asking his doppleganger to face his demons when he himself could not face his own.

The three bodies sitting beside him shuffled close, embracing him in a warmth he did not believe he deserved, not after everything he had done to them.

_ Shut up you stupid reaper. We will forgive you and we believe you can forgive yourself too.  _

He wept, perhaps he wasn’t entirely hopeless after all.

* * *

The immediate after, they saw Joong Heon imprisoned by order of the king and enforced by his general.

The goblin saw a future for his double, the double’s sister and the double’s king lead happier lives.

It was one paved with obstacles but they would get by and live long happy lives. His double wouldn’t become the goblin and young king would grow old with his love.

It was cruel of God to let them know that a happy ending had been possible all those years ago.

In a bright flash of light, they found themselves back in the concrete city of Seoul.

As the goblin looked at his friends and loved ones,  _ his family,  _ he saw a reaper more at ease with himself, his bride and sister tearing up together because they had  _ changed something _ for the better.

The goblin was at peace knowing that it had not been his fault his family had perished.

His bride, happier, in the knowledge that he knew.

Sunny felt she could forgive the reaper if he came to ask her for it.

Their reaper was on the steps of healing. Of forgiving himself.

And that was the best ending they could have in their time. 

  
  
-end-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see someone pull off a lengthy time travel fic, my weak attempt falls flat I'm just eugh. 
> 
> On another note, I'm in the midst of writing an extremely twisted take of Yeo's past. Because. I. Am. Biased.
> 
> I love Yeo's character okay? okay. I feel so sympathetic for his inability to forgive himself (when he finally did I was so proud ahh). This aspect of his character just fills me with the hope that I can stop wallowing in self-pity and self-loathing, to change how I look at my life. 
> 
> *cries a lot*
> 
> I did not expect to care for this character so damn much. AGH let me love him.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
